


Dom Aizawa x Sub Student Reader (MALE)

by UnicornQueenXP0626



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, Forced, Gags, Lemon, M/M, Messy, NSFW, Smut, handjobs, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornQueenXP0626/pseuds/UnicornQueenXP0626





	Dom Aizawa x Sub Student Reader (MALE)

//A/N: For this story your character has a quirk similar to Erzas powers from Fairy Tail. If you don't know what it is, basically your character is able to change her clothing within seconds//

 

Being best friends with Kaminari and Kirishima had its downsides, apart from hanging out with two cuties, they were childish, but then again. So was (Y/N). Truth or Dare was a usual game they played, and they commonly did dirty dares or truths.

 

As an idea of how they were. Kirishima was dared to slap Bakugos ass, Kaminari had to try and peep in on the females changing room without getting caught, and they found out about (Y/N)s massive crush on Aizawa, and what he wanted Aizawa to do to him.

 

It was hard thinking of a dare to give him, but the two guys managed to think up one. His dare. Hide under Aizawas desk dressed in nothing but a moderately see through pink night dress with pink lacey panties. Hesitant at first, he went on with the dare. If he didn't then he'd be forced to do something humiliating. Punishment for not completing a dare.

 

The three were early to school, despite being huge pervs they wouldn't want anyone else seeing (Y/N) in something so skimpy. Plus he had to be standing in an open area to change. Once he had he crawled under the desk, waiting impatiently for everyone to turn up. Of course, Aizawa didn't notice him at all, despite his crotch being only an inch away from his face. It turned (Y/N) on so much, easily getting harder.

 

(Y/N)s face turned red as he stared at Aizawas crotch. That beautiful musky smell right in front of him. Slowly he reached up, carefully unzipping his pants. Aizawa hadn't noticed anything yet. Grabbing his phone he messaged Kirishima and Kaminari.

'Dudes... Dudes... Take some pictures of him for me... No no record him!' He sent before carefully slipping Aizawas boxers down. He had no idea how he hadn't reacted to such actions but (Y/N) supposed it was because he was occupied.

Both boys got the message, confused they started to record him discreetly.

Now (Y/N) was drooling at the sight of him. He was limp, but that was going to change very soon. Swiftly he took Aizawa all into his mouth, completely shocking him which everyone seemed to notice the surprised look on his face. Kaminari and Kirishima held back laughs. (Y/N) smiled against him, sliding his own hand down to his bulge, rubbing himself eagerly.

 

Mr Aizawa glanced down, doing his absolute best not to blush at the sight of (Y/N). Fuck was he gorgeous. Mouth wrapped around his dick completely as he sucked on him. Gritting his teeth slightly he moved one hand to clutch (Y/N)s hair tightly before glancing at the time. It was still ages away from lunch time. There was no way he could hold out til then. But (Y/N) wasn't going to let him get out of this so quickly. Carefully he pulled Aizawas phone from his pocket and slipped it into his own laced panties.

 

"Excuse me sir. Aren't we going to learn stuff?" Kirishima asked. Aizawa glared at him. He knew the duo had something to do with his current situation.

"Yes. For now I want yous to open up your heroics text books onto page 50. Complete any activities on it. Yous may also listen to music." He replied. Less work for the day, good job on (Y/N). As soon as everyone was starting on their work he turned his gaze to (Y/N), face a bright red he roughly forced himself down (Y/N)s throat as soon as he came. (Y/N)s eyes widened, choking on him at first. Some of it splurting out of his mouth but he swallowed the rest.

 

"Clean it up completely." He demanded quietly as he let go of (Y/N)s hair. Slowly he pulled away, panting softly before moving to lick up all the mess. As he did Aizawa snatched up (Y/N)s phone, putting his own number into it. There was no way he'd let this slide, he was just glad he had a waterproof phone case and that his phones sound was off. Once his number was in he rang it. (Y/N)s eyes widened as he felt Aizawas phone begin to vibrate. He whimpered, leaning down slightly. Aizawa lightly pressed the bottom of his foot against (Y/N)s head, zipping up his pants carefully, glaring down at him as (Y/N) whimpered and whined.

 

He didn't stop the phone calling though. In fact he kept it up until lunch time. Lucky for them. All Might would be taking over classes after lunch.


End file.
